How 'bout a new beginning?
by CoTtOnCaNdYfReAk
Summary: I move around a lot. No, it's not because of my parents, they got rid of me a while ago. My life hasn't been the easiest and you can say I'm not your typical teenage cheerleader. In fact I'm not a cheerleader at all. My name is Sakura Haruno. And if you get a look in my head, the first thing you would probably think is: it's a MESS. Sasusaku / slight multisaku/ sasukexsakura
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**

 **So I wrote this story in around three days and it isn't the best thing in the world, but I sincerely hope you enjoy it.I really hope people like this new project im working on and please give me your honest feedback if I should keep going or not.**

 **-Thank you and love ya :3**

 **CoTtOnCaNdYfReAk**

* * *

*beep beep beep*

So today is a new day. Too early to be optimistic but too late to be pessimistic. I feel like new beginnings are overrated, I've had like 50 of them and nothing changed for me. I'm still the old Sakura, the damaged Sakura, the badass Sakura who doesn't get shit from no one. But at least I'm not the drug dealer Sakura. But let's not go there...at least not yet. I'm not gonna lie I usually don't like unnecessary attention, but I do have pink hair so that makes everything i say irrelevant. I went to the bathroom, something I should have done minutes ago as I could feel and smell my breath stink. I've come to the conclusion that a mirror in your bathroom is not the best idea in the world. Looking at yourself fresh in the morning, your eyes empty like the ramen cup you ate last night and your face carrying the disappointments you've had through out your life. I'm not gonna lie looking at myself after all these years has been a nightmare. Pink hair used to resemble my mother now it just resembles a bubble gum washed whore, scars all over my body which at this point I wish were self-inflected and an ego even Dracula couldn't compete with.

'Hah'- I laugh at myself all these beauty gurus trying to make their life seem perfect and here I am trying to make it seem worse. I combed my hair and half curled them, I liked beachy waves they made me think of the beach.I put a little mascara on my lashes and a cherry pop lipgloss on my lips. Even If I was miserable, that didn't have to show on the outside, right? I wore some clothes and ran out the door. I didn't want to be the last one showing up and if it took sacrificing my breakfast then so be it. As I started to see the school, I noticed something. A pattern to be exact. Rich pretty boys who had everything they wished for in life, and cute little girls wanting nothing but their attention. I was not amused. I started to make my way to class 129. You may ask-' Oh meh goddd how are you so familiar with this school, aren't you likeee new here?'

And to that i answer:' Are you dumb or something?'

Coming to a new school is kinda my forte now. And let me just add, research and infiltration are key. I wonder if I'll fit in. Maybe the cafeteria has lemonade. These were the exact thoughts I had before walking in class, not the most important things to think about but necessary nonetheless.

'Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year, you must be Sakura.'- a dude with grey hair just decided to interrupt my train of thoughts. I get it I'm thankful that this guy introduced me because I would have probably left a scene, but that's not the point. Now I can't remember what I wanted for dinner. As I was looking around the room half of me looking for a place to sit, half for a good enough guy to sit on, I noticed a few empty places. There was a weird panda goth guy with a killer aura and looking at the situation people didn't want to sit close to him because they were pusses, an hyperactive blonde which i could clearly hear everything he was blabbering and I was on the other side of the room and fuck me it was Itachis brother. The blonde guy wasn't so bad but I didn't need my eardrum to be blasted so i decided it was not his lucky day, I sure as hell wasn't going to sit with Itachis brother, knowing itachi and my past with him not a good choice, so that left the panda dude. I could feel my limbs begging for me to change my mind, but once I've made a decision it's final. I went over to the goth boy which seemed surprisingly tense. I liked tense though.

'I'm Gaara.'- he said while relaxing his limbs and looking my way. Well looks like the schools troublemaker is trying to make conversation with me, I would love to say this was unpredictable but I would be lying. This was the most predictable thing I've ever seen or heard all day.

' I'm Sakura.'-I answered. I may be stubborn but I'm not dumb. He is hot with a rocking body and I'm bored with a whole lot of free time. I wasn't gonna let this opportunity slide. Someone once told me when you need information and an opportunity comes, don't waste it.

' So what made you talk to me?'-I asked. Like I said, try to start a conversation and then you can get your way.

' I don't know , you look appreciable.'-he answered, smirking a bit. Either I've gone crazy or he's trying to flirt with me. I love it.

'Well what makes you think that?'- As I said that I was really getting into the game. He's starting to step into my territory and i guarantee you, teasing is all my territory. We started to talk and i started to tease all of this while a certain person was burning holes in my back. Itachis little brother was 7 meters behind me and for some reason staring really intensely. I don't know if he's trying to be cool, or scary but it ain't working. It's just annoying the shit out of me. But he knows I used to work with Itachi and thats a huge deal. I wonder what will happen next, what if he turns me in. I know I've been arrested before, but this time I have...no future. As I was thinking that I realized that I was spacing out, Gaara was talking about some sandy type of clay which I don't even know or care about. At this moment my ears could hear the magical bell ring. That meant class was over and that meant breaky time. I talked to Gaara a little while longer and excused myself. Something about me needing my cigarette time and that resulted in me running to a balcony for some fresh air. I love it when I say fresh air, cause that literally means me going outside to drink a dose of nicotine and poison my lungs. As I got a cigarette from my pocket I noticed two other guys. First subject : pineapple like hair, sleepy eyes. Clearly a fan of sleeping and judging by the way he talks I would say he is a genius trying to keep it low. A word of advice you can't keep low being a genius when: the fake low confidence you have doesn't match with all the facts and opinions your mouth stutters.

Subject number two: Itachis little brother. Black hair,black eyes, proportionate face. Smart but no prodigy. Knowing his familys past and knowing Itachi I am 100% sure he had it rough. Doesn't show any signs of domestic abuse in the past or sympathy.

'can I borrow a lighter?'- I asked trying to sound as nice and genuine as possible. Both of them were looking at me, staring right into my soul.

'I remember you.'- Itachis little brother decided to break the silence by throwing me a lighter.

' I don't know what you're talking about'- I answered. Truthfully I knew what he was talking about. A while back I was staying at their house. Probably thinking I'm some kind of slut who slept with Itachi and then decided to casually crash. It was pure business. I had no connection with Itachi whatsoever. With His brother...that was a whole other story. He was cold but pure. Cold but nice. He didn't even know me and he took care of me like no other. But here is the thing, that was the past, and the past doesn't matter to me.

' You stayed at our house for a while.'- he said. I could see a little pain in his eyes, but I wasn't gonna throw away all this facade for him. I lighted my cigarette and starting taking deep breaths. It's been awhile since the nicotine hit me with full power. I walked over to the edge of the balcony were they were. Itachis brother took out another cigarette, but the pineapple guy finished his and ran away, it was clear he didn't want to be a part of this mess.

'Sorry, I don't remember you.'- I felt awful, but at the same time I didn't. I felt awful because he helped me through the worst times. I knew this was for my own good, and they say an egomaniac always stays one so that explains pretty much everything.

'You're playing a pointless game.'- I interrupted him by chuckling, what was this smart ass trying to get to. He stared at me and started to walk closer. His footsteps were loud and had determination, but I was not backing out that isn't something that Sakura Haruno does. He leaned in at the point where his lips were touching my ear.

'But I will crack you open, until you beg me to stop.'- he says and backs away. That sentence sent shivers down my spine. I chucked again. This was gonna be the most amusing game I'm ever gonna play isn't it?

'Naruto's throwing a party after school, I'll pick you up at 6.'- he says while getting out his phone and walking back to class. I finished my cigarette and quickly caught up with him.

'This is gonna be fun isn't it?'- I said while opening the door for him. Lady's first after all.

'You have no idea.'- he smirked at me-' my name is Sasuke, you should remember it as you're going to be screaming that at night.'

Well look at that. The little guy that used to comfort me, is trying to make a move. This really surprised me. Never thought I would have a thing for Itachis little brother, or more precisely Sasuke. As I went out the door I saw Sasuke walking back to his class, the bell was about to ring. I smiled to no one in particular and started walking back to my class but I felt someones eyes burning holes into my back.

I walked in the next class which was AP biology and sat next to the one and only Gaara. I'm not going to lie to myself, three years ago I had a future, i was smart, I did well in school and I had big plans waiting for me. But of course shit happens, my life isn't a playground, and right before my eyes everything crumbled in a matter of seconds. Everyone closed their doors in my face. I like Gaara, there's something about him that made my levels of adrenaline rush.

'Everything okay?'- Gaara asked me. Aw, was the little 'I'm gonna rip your head right now' boy worried about me? That's too weird.

'I'm fine. Just thinking,'- I answered-' are you gonna be at Naruto's party today?'

I've been getting so good at changing topics i have even surprised myself, and note to self stop thinking about your past and future they're irrelevant.

'Yeah, are you gonna be there?'-he asked while staring into my soul with his eyes. Those eyes of his are just beautiful.

' Yep. Do you wanna come over before the party?'- I asked. And he looked at me with the horniest look I've ever seen.-' Not like that you ass, I meant to hang out and we can go to the party together.'

That was such a lie. I had full intend to hook up with him, but it feels nice to play the innocent part sometimes.

' Sure.'- he said while smirking. He read right through me.

I like talking to him, mostly because he's so easy to read, but there's something missing. He doesn't amuse me or anything. Such a shame. The bell rang and I realized that I had talked to goth boy way too much, I don't want him to get attached that's just bad news. Weird but after all this time I could still feel someone drilling holes into my back and looking how tense Gaara was, I could tell that those stares were from no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

In all honesty I am bored with all these goody two shoes in Konoha. The best entertainment source right now...Itachis little brother, the little guy is just too careless to notice anything around him, but it's up to Sakura Haruno to show him the real world. Narutos party will be the head start of everything. I'll probably just play around, the usual.I invited Gaara over too. Old habits die hard they say. I got off the bus and made my way to my house. I didn't feel like eating so I showered and got dressed up. When I say dressed up I don't actually mean it. Wearing just undergarment and an over sized t-shirt doesn't count as dressing up. Or does it? I saw a black Lamborghini park outside..like damn all of a sudden I'm attracted to the goth kid. He rang the bell and I went to open it. Boy you should have seen his face when he saw me, guess hes not used to girls standing around half naked.

'Are you gonna come in, or are you gonna stare at me all day?'- I told him teasingly. I know I'm blunt but like I said old habits die hard.

'Nice house you got here.'- he said while looking around the house.

'Mhmm.'- I'm not gonna lie I just said that cause I was too busy checking him out. He was wearing a black shirt with some tight ass pants. Leather jacket ,chains attached,combat boots, I'm loving the bad boy look.

'Want something to eat?'- I asked him. Honestly I was starving, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday.

'You're quite thin you know that?'- he asked me. I just shrugged,I felt like saying: 'that's what a lot of alcohol and drugs do to your body' but honestly I can't be bothered right now, plus he's a stranger...a hot ass one though.

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Although I could think of 1000 things to drown my appetite with, the fridge was half empty so I rested on some bacon and eggs.I took eggs,bacon and some butter.I took the pan out and broke the eggs on it. The second the eggs start sizzling I feel two arms wrapped around my waist.

'What do you think you're doing?'- I'm not gonna lie there was anger in my voice, people can't just decide to touch me out of nowhere.

'You can't walk around dressed like that and then cook for me. It's way too tempting.'- he whispered in my ear. It was more of a growling than whispering. I loved it.

I turned around to face him, his hands still on my waist. I could deal with people being turned on by me but not when they tell me what to do.-' Since when do you control the way I dress huh goth boy?'

'Hn'- he smirked and leaned closer. It was almost like he was testing the boundaries. He cupped my cheek and gave me a slight peck, but I could already feel him wanting more. That made me chuckle. He stared at me in confusion and moved his gaze from my lips to my eyes. He was trying not to look vulnerable but hell i could tell he was. I ran my hands through his hair .He bit my lip and and slipped his tongue in. Tasted like cigarette smoke, not my fave kind of flavor and that's coming from a hypocrite smoker. I pulled away slightly to breathe.

He started laughing and said:

'I think you shouldn't burn the eggs.'

I chuckled and looked over at the pan. The eggs were still sizzling but the butter was already burned.

'Yeah I probably shouldn't.'- I said laughing and turned my gaze into his eyes. His eyes were pretty ,a sea foam green and as pure as a water. I broke my gaze and put the eggs on a plate.

'Here you go'-I told him while starting on the bacon.

He went to sit on the table while humming a tune happily.I threw the bacon on the pan and started thinking bout unrelated unimportant things about my shitty life. I would like to think that I am the reason that made him hum so happily. I like seeing people smile and laugh especially if it's because of me. But both of us know pretty well that its not going to work. I'm the psychotic new girl who hasn't done good in her life in so long. On the other hand he's a good guy a few bad decisions here and there but nothing to be ashamed of. I can't help but to think of Itachis little brother too. He's a nice guy, way too nice if you ask me. Black eyes, black hair , sharp mind and way too intelligent, the perfect combination for success. I'm toxic to them, I'm no good. And I've known this for a very long time maybe thats why I hang around shitty people. Good people are too good for me. Shitty people should stick with shitty people.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bacon being all crazy and making popping sounds. I took the rest of the eggs on my plate and threw all the bacon in there. I walked over at the table and sat on the chair opposite to him. He was already done with the eggs and he also had a glass of water next to the plate. I wonder when he got that? Probably when I was spacing out.

' Bacon?'-I asked while offering him my plate, which don't mind me saying had an awfully lot of bacon. He nodded and took one with his fork.

'I know this is not going to work.'- he started looking at me straight in the eye-' I know you don't like me the way I do, I can see it in your eyes, but you still let me make a move, you still let me kiss you and I just wanted to say...thank you'-he finished while smiling.

' Wow I would have never thought you were the type of guy to say thank you so easily'-I chuckled and it was true he surprised me one hell of a lot-' but you are a good guy and let's not forget good-looking, you deserve way better than me.'

Just as I said that I heard the door bell ring. A strange coincidence, I would like to think not.

I went to open the door and saw Gaara standing up behind me. I opened the door and saw the little Uchiha looking slick.

Black pants and a tight black shirt. Too much black for my taste.

'Um.. Hey?'- he said looking over my shoulder and then eyeing me up and down. It took me a minute to process that I was still in my oversized shirt...and that only.

'I'm going upstairs to change, you make yourself comfortable.'-I told him while running up the stairs and heard Sasuke say 'Hn' in response. To that I had to roll my eyes.

* * *

'Hey Gaara.'

'Hey Sasuke.'

'So are you and Sakura like a thing'- Sasuke was straight forward when it came to the things that concerned him. His eye was only on Sakura and he didn't like it when people got in the way. Especially Gaara.

'...no'- as much as Gaara wanted them to be, as much as he hoped and dreamt about it he knew she would not accept this relationship and he knew what she was too good for him.

* * *

What to wear, what to wear. Maybe something badass with a lot of attitude. Nah screw that I wanna look hot enough to burn that place down. I put on a red tight dress, where I got it I have no idea it was probably a gift from Deidera when he was in one of his gay moods, but damn I didn't look bad in it. It was cut of the shoulder and it nearly reached my knee, it hugged my curves in all the right places. I put on some red lipstick, whomever I kiss definitely needs a mark on them, and a little mascara. I didn't like makeup it was too complicated and bothersome so I usually just went for the classics. My hair is short but wavy I don't feel the need to use heat on it right now, I'm in one of my moods. I got some black heels and ran towards the stairs.

'Well here I go'- I whispered to no one in particular, just talking to myself I guess.

I started walking down the stairs and when the boys saw me I swear I was nearly in the stage of blushing. I said NEARLY.

'You look nice.'-said Gaara trying to compose himself.

'Sakura you...you look hot.'- said the little Uchiha. His jaw was open. I chuckled that boy was precious, he was like a kid who was given candy for the first time. But sometimes people forget that I'm not as innocent as I look. With that said I really shouldn't mess with their heads anymore.

'Come on let's go'-I said, grabbing them both by the arm and pulling them threw the door.

This was gonna be some weird ass party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm hello again.**

 **So I kind of updated again (in nearly 3 days) and I hope you enjoy.**

 **I feel very attached to this story for some reason and I just want to get to the juicy parts.**

 **If you could review and tell me your opinions I would really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you so much :3**

* * *

I dragged both of the boys outside. This time I kept my promise and got in Sasukes car. I couldn't break his little heart, especially after he insisted. I put on my safety belt and waited for Sasuke to start the car.

'You know Sakura, you really shouldn't play with a someones head like that.'-he said while starting the car. I know I shouldn't play around and I know its wrong, but I'll never admit it especially to Itachis little brother.

'Well you shouldn't be the only one allowed to play games, that would be a shame wouldn't it?'-I answered while smirking. He was being really ballsy, but not enough. If you wanna challenge me, you have to strike with your strongest attack.

'I think you're confusing me with someone else Sakura.'- he said as he took one hand off the wheel.-'The second you entered my life, this stopped being a game so I suggest you stop whatever you're trying to start.'

The second he finished that his free hand rested on my thigh. I started laughing, maybe too manically, but I just couldn't help it.

I guess the little guy wanted more from me, like more than friends or sex buddies. But we can't have that now can we?

'I think I've heard that before, following the same footsteps as your brother I see.'- I said while smiling to myself. That was such a lie. It was true that Itachi had cared about me at some point, but he never said anything even remotely close to that. I was trying to test his limits, yes i know very cruel of me. But to my surprise he started chuckling.

'You may think you've got this all figured out, but let me tell you something, Sa-ku-ra. I know you better than anyone ever will.'

Dammit. I hated how he was right. When i stayed with him I was a drugged out fool and muttered out every secret I could think of. And now I'm paying the price, I have a little cocky Uchiha who's trying to outsmart me.

'You should really watch your little mouth Uchiha, I don't recall ever meeting you, unless that was all part of your perverted dreams.'- I say confidently. I don't want to think of the past, I would much rather act like it never happened.

'Still playing that game with me, huh Haruno?'- he said while taking his hand back to the wheel. By the tone of his voice I could tell that he was aggravated. Uchihas get really aggravated when things don't go their way, it's a family thing. If I would be honest with myself I would come to the conclusion that: I'm scared shitless. I don't know what Sasuke wants. He seems to want sex but at the same time not, and that confuses the shit out of me. I'm down to anything as long as feelings aren't involved, the second they are I'm like a blank canvas. I guess it's a good thing I'm not honest with myself. After that little chat, the ride to the party was quiet. Too quiet for my taste. And out of boredom I started to look outside. 'Funny'- I thought. There was a homeless man sitting in a dark and cold alley. I started laughing. I could clearly see my future. I was him. An individual who had wasted his life doing worthless things and making bad decisions to the point of no return. No house, no money, no family and no nothing. Just complete emptiness. But this was not the reason I laughed. I laughed because the only thing separating me from that homeless man was glass and a matter of time.

I realized ever since I came here I've been spacing out too long and I have been thinking too much. This place was supposed to remind me of the good times and clear out my worries, not take them all, and pile them up in the most noticeable corner of my mind.

'We're here. When the party's over I'll drive you back home. Don't get too crazy and stay close to me.'-Sasuke decided to break the silence by warning me. Really? It's a high school party, isn't everyone supposed to drink too much booze and dance till they drop?

' Yes, of course mom.'- I told him. Kind of ironic, because his attitude was the closest thing I had to a mom right now.

' I'm serious Sakura. Itachi and the guys are in there, I don't want you to get into that shit again. So stay close to me.'

To that I froze. I knew what he was referring to and I was surprised as hell to see that he was worried about me. More surprised that 'Itachi and the guys' were here.

'Whatever you say Sasuke.'- this time I decided to walk it off. I was in the mood today and Sasuke was not gonna ruin this night for me with his shit.

As we walked in, the smell of booze,sexs and weed hit me immediately. I don't even know this Naruto but he sure knew how to throw a party.

'Hey teme, you finally made it.'- I heard a loud annoying voice call. When I turned around I was greeted with a little blob of orange.

' Sorry I was late.'- Sasuke answered. Of all moments now is the time he decides his breath is too precious. He should really spend more time talking to his real friends and less bothering me about my own problems.

' And you must be Sakura.'- The orange blob was now facing features-not so much. Blonde hair, blue eyes, boring to me. I recognized him as: 'that-one-guy-in-class-who-was-way-too-loud'.

' Bingo. And you are?'-I asked politely, even though I knew exactly who he was. Naruto Uzumaki,the prankster of Konoha high, very athletic, sharp but not academically. And also let's not forget, the host of this amazing party. Like I said I did my research.

'Naruto Uzumaki. If you ever need help with anything please don't be shy to call me, any friend of Sasuke is a friend of mine.'

This guy was way too guillable and innocent, playing with him would be meaningless. So I just played the nice card and said: 'Thank you.'

While the two of them were talking and arguing about something boring, I decided to excuse myself and get a drink. People need to realize that alcohol is a savior, and this Naruto guy had the best kind of alcohol. Having your own barista is what I call too extra for a party, but I ain't complaining. I ordered a 'Sex on the Beach' and sat on a lonely chair to wait for my lonely drink. The house was very big and crowded. Teenagers were all over the place drinking and laughing, but something didn't add up. The smell of weed was so overwhelming to me but no one was smoking it. At that second I remembered everything, the secret places, the stashes of weed, the 'no strangers' policy and I could think of only one person:' Itachi.'

'Feeling lonely?' -someone snapped me out of my thoughts.

'No, just waiting for my order Gaara.'- I answered casually. Gaara is a good friend, but right now I have people dying to meet me and I just can't disappoint them. So I had to find a way to slip right under his nose.

'Go.'- he said.

'Excuse me?'- I was surprised. Was I that easy to read?

'Your drink is done.'- he answered me with a questioning look while pointing at the barista who was waving like crazy to get my attention. I sighed. I nearly lost my cool, and I thought I had lost my touch. I thought he could tell what i was thinking, damn I'm really starting to lose my mind. The second I was out of his sight I started following the smell. I felt bad leaving him hanging but duty calls. If you've ever been exposed to how much weed I have, you will probably find the 'oh-so-secret-hideout' at the most predictable place ever in around 8 minutes and 42 seconds. The basement.

I start walking down the stairs and of course the first thing I'm greeted with is six people , five of them completely drugged out. I would say a mixture of weed and Xanax but you never know what other shit they could have putted in that mix.

'Just like old times, don't you think?'- the only person who was in their right state of mind was finally talking, Itachi Uchiha.

' I guess so.'- I answered shortly. I wasn't in the mood of talking about the old times, and he knew it. He patted down the area next to him, more precisely a small place on an old worn out couch, inviting me to sit next to him.

I didn't feel like arguing so I obliged. He put his hand around my shoulder and I laid my head in his chest. As much as I hated it he was right, this was just like the old times. He looked at me straight in the eye and opened his hand. In the palm of his hand there was a blue pill. I picked gently picked it up with my fingertips, not wanting to actually touch his hand and swallowed the pill no questions asked. I didn't know what the pill was, hell I bet even Itachi didn't but at this point I guess I just didn't care anymore.

'You should visit me more often, I have missed you a lot.'- I heard Itachis voice say it felt more like an echo through a robotic tube . I felt him starting to nibble my neck, and it felt more like cotton rapping itself around my neck. Guess the drugs were really kicking in. When Itachi started to lick my neck that was when everything started to blur. And then I heard a loud thump. I couldn't see anything, everyone was so blurry and unimportant, I liked it. I blacked out.

* * *

I started to feel light. Like a feather in the wind, I was drifting away seeing forests and seas. But then I landed and the drugs started to wear off. I could see a shadow and I laughed at it. Shadow were so funny, they just follow people around but what if they wanna be their own person? What would happen then wouldn't we feel lonelier?

' Sakura, look at me. How are you feeling?'- I heard a light whisper. The shadow was now resembling Sasuke.

'Shit.'- I thought, at this point I came to my senses, I sure as hell dont want to be in the same room as him when I'm all drugged out. I started to shift uncomfortably, my body felt so heavy and loose.

' What are you doing here?'-I managed to say. Everything was going back to normal, and I hated that. I wanted to drift away for a while longer, taste the wind, see new places and not deal with my problems in the real world.

'What am I doing here? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?! Sakura you ran off to Itachi and have been dozing off for more than an hour, what else was I supposed to do?oh right I should have left you alone with Itachi so you get have gottemr aped or worse.'- he shouted at me. He was very angry but at this point everyone, could realize that. I hate when people shout in my face.

'Stop fucking shouting at me. Haven't you realized yet that all of this is none of your business?!'- I tried to shout bad. I really did try, but I failed. Yes the drugs were starting to wear off, but there was too much residue , I couldn't think straight nor could I control my body.

' Sakura, I thought at this point you would understand. You are my business, every inch, all of you and I'm worried . I will protect you till the end wether you like it or not.'- as he says this he starts the car. I seriously have lost my touch, just know I notice that we were in a car. Still outside the party but nonetheless.

' I think you don't understand. I ain't nobody's business so you better back off before-'

I got cut off midway my sentence. Not because I wanted to, bu I felt a pair of soft lips against mine. They felt like a brand new pillow, I didn't know that was even possible. I really wanted to push him away, tell him to stop, but I couldn't. I felt so vulnerable and couldn't control my body properly. He pulled away and smiled at me.

It has been so long since someone has given me a warm, genuine smile. His kiss felt like nostalgia and I precisely knew why, but my brain couldn't function anymore so I blacked out.


End file.
